Rose's Eyes
by xKathlyn102
Summary: Hermione was frustrated, and she headed to 12 Grimmauld Place. Drinking quite a lot of firewhisky, she kisses Harry and one thing lead to another. HHr affair!fic.


**AN: This is just another Harry & Hermione affair!fic and the result of their one night stand. Set around 3 years after the battle. Harry & Ginny are dating and so is Ron & Hermione. Enjoy...**

* * *

It was one of the nights where her row with Ron became so frustrating that she has to go away. Don't know where's she's heading she Apparated into her bestfriend's home, 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, just finishing dinner.

"I had another row with Ron and I just need to go." Hermione sighed, sitting next to him. Noticing he's alone, she asked "Where's Ginny?"

"She's on Milan, promoting her collection." Harry replied, taking his plate to the sink.

"When will she be back?" Hermione asked, Ginny was a famous fashion designer and it's not unusual for her to go out of the country but Hermione still want to know.

"In a couple of days." Harry answered, opening the fridge he asked ""Do you want anything? I got firewhisky, butterbeer, water, coffee, tea..."

"Firewhisky, please" Hermione said.

"Really Hermione?" Harry asked, not sure why his anti-alcohol best friend suddenly want to drink firewhisky.

"Yeah." Hermione said, "Please Harry, I got a huge headache"

"Okay." Harry said, pouring the firewhisky to a shot-glass. He handed it to Hermione and she swallow it in no time. "Wow Hermione, take it slow."

"I don't care Harry." Hermione said, "give me more."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay" Harry pour another firewhisky to the glass and Hermione drink it.

"Again"

It keeps on going and going until by the end of the night Hermione was pretty wasted and Harry was kinda drunk too.

"Harreehhhh" Hermione said, clinging to him.

Harry try to push her away, but she won't let go. "Hermione." Harry said "Come on let's get you home"

"I am homee"

"No you're not."

"Yesss I amm"

Harry pull Hermione face so she's facing him and said sternly "You are completely wasted and I'm going to get you home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."  
But before Harry could replied, Hermione was kissing him. Surprised, Harry tried to push her away but Hermione won't go, clinging to him. Before Harry could realized what's happening he's kissing her back. They were both pretty drunk and no one was in their right mind.

Hands started to roam and clothes began to scatter around the room. Harry picked Hermione up, his lips still on her and bring her to his bedroom.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a huge headache and found herself naked and tangled around someone's body. She felt a hand squeezing her breast and she involuntarily moan. Her moan seems to encourage whoever is squeezing her breast because he started to get braver and his hands roam everywhere. 'He' kept pleasing her and soon Hermione reached her climax.

"Like that don't you." 'he' said, kissing her neck.

Hermione panting, said "Yesss" she turn around, facing whoever is kissing her neck.

You can imagined how surprised she is when she met a pair of emerald eyes.

Hermione screamed, and immediately stand, pulling the sheets to cover herself.

"Harry James Potter, what on earth happened?!" She shouted at none other than Harry Potter.

Running a hand through his already messy hair, he replied "I don't know. Last night is pretty blurry."

She cast a quick hangover charm and the memories come back. Realizing what she have done, she said "oh my god, oh my god." Picking up her clothes, she quickly dress herself and said to Harry "I'm really sorry Harry."

And with that she disapparated, leaving a confused and really dizzy Harry Potter.

* * *

_9 months later_

Harry watched as Hermione fell asleep, just delivering her first daughter. Next to her, a proud Ron carry the baby and walk outside, noticing Harry.

"You wanna carry her, mate?"

Harry nodded and Ron handed him the sleeping baby. He gently rocked her back and forth and was taken by surprised when the baby open her eyes.

"Her eyes..." Harry said.

"Yeah, Hermione said that her grandma has the same eyes and that's where the baby has her eyes."

Harry didn't replied, staring at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Rose."

"Well hello Rose, you look very pretty today." Harry said, playing with her. Rose giggled.

He handed her back to Ron and said "Well I've got to go back, Ginny & James are waiting for me"

"Bye little princess" Harry said to Rose, "Bye Ron."

As he walked back to the Floo, Rose's eyes kept haunting him.

Her eyes...

It was bright green.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Kinda short, I know. Sorry. And sorry for all the grammar and/or spelling mistakes. And the "James" Harry mentioned is James Sirius Potter (Harry's first child). Virtual cookie for those who review! XD**


End file.
